Assignment Z
by Razor blade kissez
Summary: When Katara is assigned a new assignment will she be able to kill the love of her life? Zutara
1. Flash backs and a hard decision

: )Hey I think this story is one of the best! I kinda got the idea from Love Thy Enemy.

Well R&R and Enjoy : )

* * *

chapter one

* * *

My name is Katara Water. I am an assasin sent to kill anyone. I get sent by my master Aang to kill who he pleases. I am an assasin who works alone or with my partner Python. And this is my story.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

" So Katara how about you start, what was your most worse but best assignment?" Python asked. Katara shrugged and smiled. " I have the perfect one."

_Flashback_

_It was on the morning Python my partner got back from her assignment of assasinating the Commander Zhao. "Python, Pyhton over here!" Katara yelled jumping up and down in the massive crowd. Python looked over at Katara and waved. Katara pushed through the people trying to get to Python. She got there and hugged her dearest friend._

_Her and Python spent the whole day talking about her mission. Python had gone on her fourth mission and Katara had only gone on her second. Python explained how she had to pretend to be a special soldier also called The Lietays. Python was Katara's roll modle. Katara wanted to be just like Python, beautiful, well trained, and very well acting at her assignments. _

_Katara later went for a walk and Cara a fellow assasin came up to her. "Master Aang wants you." She said and walked off. Katara was a little frightened because when ever Master Aang wanted to speak to you, you were either in trouble or had a new assignment. _

_Katara walked into Master Aang's hut. "Yes, Master Aang?" Katara asked nervously. " I have a new assignment for you, your partner Python did very well, now you have to finish her job." Master Aang said and gave Katara a scroll with her assignment. Katara unrolled it slowly. _

_She gasped and rolled the scroll back up. She nodded. " I shall do it." Katara said and walked out of the hut. She walked to her bunk bed. " Hey so what did Master Aang want? Did you get a new assignment?" Python askes and sat up in her bed. Katara sat on the bottom bunk and gave the scroll to Python._

_" Wow you have to assasinate Lady Atara!" Python yelled. Katara nodded, took the scroll, and rolled over. "Katara this is a big deal! You get the Fire Lady!" Python said and hung her head over the bunk to look at Katara. Katara rolled over and made a "hmp!" Python rolled her eyes and flipped out of bed. She sat on Katara's bunk and took the scroll again._

_The next day Katara took her baggage and headed toward the ship. " You can do it Katara." Python said and hugged her friend. " Remember your doing this for Kyoshi, for us all." Python said into Katara's auburn colored hair. Katara nodded and let go of her friend. She waved to everyone and left. _

_About a week and a half later they arrived in the fire nation capital. Katara took a deep breath and walked toward the temple. When she got to the temple doors and walked up to some guards. " State your buisness little girl." said a guard. Katara took a step back and took a deep breath. She walked up to them and tried to hide the goose bumps all over her arms. " I'm here to...to um.." Katara didn't know what to say, she was lost of words._

_Little Prince Zuko shook his head and smiled. She must really want in, and shes really pretty. Zuko ran to the sidewalk and walked up to them. " Hey aren't you the new tutor I asked for?" Zuko said and looked at Katara who had fear written all over her face. Zuko said "Yes" with his eyes and Katara nodded. Zuko smiled and looked at the guards. " I'll escort her around." _

_" Hi, my name is Prince Zuko, whats yours?" Zuko asked as they walked down the giant halls. Hes Prince Zuko! I have to kill his mother! Katara looked down and then back up. " My name is Katara." She said and looked back down when she saw Zuko looking at her. " So what did you really come to the palace for?" Zuko asked and smiled when Katara blushed. _

_" Well, Um I...I don't really know.. I guess." She said and looked at the floor again. Zuko cocked an eyebrow. " Okay...So how old are you?" He asked changing the subject. Katara looked at him. " I'm fourteen." she said and smiled a little when Zuko whispered "Yes" to himself. " I'm fourteen also!" Zuko said and smiled a big cheerful smile. Katara laughed and smiled. _

_" You want to train? It's time for my training and I just wanted to know?" Zuko said and hoped she would say yes. " Well, I don't know I'm not a fire bender." Katara said and Zuko picked up her chin. " Do you want to watch me then." Katara smiled and nodded. Zuko smiled even bigger and walked her to the training room. Zuko changed clothes and was now wearing red beater with gold linning and black pants. _

_When Zuko was done he walked over to Katara and laughed when Katara made a sick face when he rubbed sweat on her. " Ewww, gross Zuko...get it off..get it off." Katara said and tried wiping the sweat off of her. " Zuko, do you have any water?" Katara asked and Zuko handed her a bottle full of water. " Watch this." Katara said and moved her hand slowly from the bottom of the bottle to the top. Zuko gasped when the water came out and she started to bend it. _

_" Your a waterbender!" Zuko whispered and knocked her hand over. " If someone finds out your a waterbender they'll kill you!" Zuko whispered to her. " Why?" Katara asked. " Because we thought waterbenders were all killed by the fire nation, they don't want their mortal enemy, water." Zuko said and looked into her blue eyes. _

_" I have to go, I'll see you later." Zuko said and walked away. " Okay, when Zuko gave me the tour it was this way." she whispered to herself and walked into the Fire Lady's room. She picked up a glass of water and saw a tray with some pills on it. She bent some poison into the pills and the water. " I don't know what you take Atara but if I kill Ozai and you, I guess I'll get a bonus." Katara said to herself. She thought about Zuko. He'll be heart broken. _

_She left the next day when the Fire Lady Atara's funeral was. She saw the heart broken Zuko. She walked up to him before she left and he quickly wiped away his tears. " I'm sorry." Katara said and Zuko shook his head. " It's not your falt it's not like you killed her." Katara's eyes grew big and she quickly shook it away. Then she felt lips press against hers. When he let go he looked at her and smiled a little. "Your eyes are just like my mother's." Zuko said and Katara hugged him. " I loved my mother so much more then my dad.Why did she have to leave me?" Zuko said and a tear rolled down his cheek. " I'm sorry...So so sorry." Katara said and felt a couple of tears herself. " My mother died too." Katara said and Zuko hugged her tighter._

_When she got back to Kyoshi she was greeted by all the people. Katara hung her head with sorrow but kept walking. " Katara, so how was the mission?" Python asked when Katara walked past her." Horrible. Okay Python Horrible!" Katara yelled at Python. Python stopped in her tracks and cocked her head to the side. Katara started crying and jumped in her bed. She buried her head in the pillow. _

_End of Flash back_

" Katara!" Cara yelled and walked into their hut. " Master Aang wishes to speak to you." She said and walked away. Katara sighed and left the room. She walked into the Master's hut. "Yes, Master Aang?" Katara asked. "I have an assignment for you." he said and handed her a scroll. She opend it and gasped. She closed it. " I'll think about it Master Aang." she said and hoped he would just not kill this person. " No, you will do it Katara." Master Aang said and waved her out of the hut.

She ran to Python and started crying. Python walked up to her and walked her to the bed. " What's the matter Katara?" Python asked. " I.. I..I have to kill the once love of my life." Katara said and hugged Python.

* * *

: )Well so how was that did ya like it or did ya hate it? I hope you like it. I wrote this thing for a while. : )

R&R I'll up date as soon as possible.: )

- Zutarafan


	2. Reunion

: (Hey everyone I got a new chapter. I personaly liked the first chapter it's pretty sad.

I was like wow I wrote that. Oh well R&R ENJOY: )

* * *

chapter two

Reunion

* * *

The next morning Katara packed her things and went to the decks. " Well theres my ship." Katara said and started silently crying. She walked up the boat plank and walked into the hallway into her room. " I'm not going to do this I can't...I still love you Zuko." Katara said to herself and started crying. She laid on her bed and fell asleep crying.

When she arrived at the fire nation. The first place she went was the palace. " State your buisness mam." said a guard. "Tell emperor Zuko that Katara is here to visit him." Katara said hoping that he would still remember her.

Zuko sat in a big chair in a big room reading some important papers. " Emperor Zuko a woman named Katara is here to see you." said a guard. Zuko shot up when he heard Katara. "Send her in with no trouble she is a very important person." Zuko said and sat back down and waited for Katara his long lost love.

Some guards came. " Follow me Miss." said a guard and Katara followed them to a set of big doors. They opend them and Katara shielded her eyes from the bright light. She put her hands down once they got closer because it wasn't as bright anymore. Zuko stared at the beautiful young lady infront of him. " Leave." Zuko said to the guards. They all bowed and left. Katara looked up at the young man who's face was covered with shadow.

" It's been a long time Katara." Zuko said and got up. " Yes it has been I missed you so much." Katara said and tried to hold back tears because, of what she had to do to him. " You're still as beautiful as before, I kept thinking about you ever since you left, I knew you would come back. Why didn't you stay with me?" Zuko asked when he was right in front of her. She smiled and hugged him. " I'm sorry..so sorry." she said and Zuko smiled. " That was the last thing you said before you left." She looked up at him and he smiled and rubbed his thumb across her tear stained cheek. " So why did you come back?" Zuko asked

" I had to see you again." Katara said and kissed his cheek. She saw a scar across the eyes of the cheek she kissed. " Zuko, your eye." Katara said and touched the scar softly. Zuko frowned and took her hand away from it. " My father gave it to me after you left." Zuko said and looked off to the side. " Zuko are you...are you married?" Katara asked shyly. Zuko looked at her and shook his head. " No, I always knew you would come back, I wanted so much to be with you." Zuko said and looked at her.

" Are you married Katara? It's been five years and your eighteen so you would be around the age of getting married." Zuko said looking into her blue eyes. " No, I never wanted to get married after I meet you, I loved you so much I never wanted to get married to anyone, I even dreamed I'd get married to you." Katara laughed a little at the ending part and looked away.

Zuko smiled and hugged her a little. " You want to train it's about time for me to train." Zuko said and smiled at Katara. She giggled and nodded. "I'd love to watch you." Zuko nodded and they left to the training arena.

* * *

Sweet but yet so sad reunion. Hope you all likes it! R&R

- Zutarafan


	3. Training

Hey another chapter ya. This one is kind of short but I'm writing the next chapter so don't go crazy on me. Just ENJOY! and please R&R.

* * *

chapter three

Training

* * *

They walked hand and hand into the training arena and saw there were a couple of people in there. " Out!" Zuko said and everyone left. " Make sure no one comes in while I train!" Zuko said to a guard. He bowed and left. " Do you want to train with me? I know your a waterbender but it doesn't matter." Zuko looked into the blue eyes he had always missed. " I guess I could try." He nodded and they stood on the opposite ends and took fighting stances. " I'll go easy on you." He shouted across the court. " No need I'm well trained." She yelled back and he anounced the starting.

They circled each other for a couple of minuted until Katara made the first strike. She threw a water whip at him and hit his shoulder. He stepped back from surprice and smiled. " Your pretty good." She smiled and threw a wave at him. He put his hands together and burned right through the water. He smirked and threw a fire punch through the air. She picked up the water and doused it out. " Your not to bad your self." Zuko smiled. " You don't know the half of it."

She threw a giant wave of water and he turned around. He turned around and smirked. " What was that suppose to do?" she smiled and started walking toward him. He walked back and hit the wall gently with his back. She smiled and kissed him. She let go of him and stepped back. She blew him a kiss and crossed her arms with a smirk on her face. His eyes grew wide when he realized what she was doing. He watched the ice creep up his whole body.He moved a little and sighed. He was frozen to the wall. She smiled and walked up to him. " Thats what it's suppose to do."

He smiled and melted the ice. " Your really good none of my hits got you, I know I was going easy but still." She smiled and touched his chest. " I'm water, and I was forced trained and put in a horrible job that you couldn't imagine." She let go of him and walked away. He grabbed her arm and spun her around. He kissed her and blew into her mouth. He backed up and watched the steam roll out of her mouth. " Well I could have done that test on you a long time ago, if your a waterbender it does that."

She giggled and blew all the steam out of her mouth. "No job could be as bad as mine Katara, I have to watch people die for a little mistake." Katara lookedup and hugged Zuko."Mines so much worse!" Zuko frowned and tried to think of a bad thing she could do. " Are you in protso?" Katara looked up at him and frowned. " Do I look like a protso to you?" Zuko shrugged. " No but you said a bad job." She shook her head. " No i'm not anything close to that." He sighed and hugged her.

" I give up I don' t know, or even have a clue to what you do." She hugged him tighter and started crying. " I'm one of the things that kill people." Zuko cocked an eyebrow and gave a questioning look. " I said enought maybe too much, I just can't do this, I can send a letter to Master Aang and tell him I no longer want to do this job." Zuko put a finger to her lips. " Okay slow down now start over, What?" Katara sighed and took a deep breath.

" Okay I work for Master Aang, I have a partner named Python, I live on Kyoshi.." he smiled. " Your still not slowing down start all over to the very begining." Katara started crying. " I don't even like my own past Zuko." He sighed and hugged her. " How about tell me about it over a cup of warm cocoa?" She nodded. He smiled and they left the arena.

* * *

Okay just to help youa protso I just made up. It means hore I guess. what ever, and instead of writing Zutarafan all the time I'm just going to put Z.F Well Please R&R.

-Z.F


	4. Memmories

Well I hope everyone had a good holiday and is up for reading! Well R&R ENJOY!

* * *

chapter three

* * *

Zuko opend a big brown door and she walked inside. She looked at Zuko and smiled a little. He smiled back and pulled out a chair for her. She sat in it and sighed. She looked out the giant window on her right.

Zuko smiled at her and pulled a rope by the door. He watched Katara's beautiful form in the sunlight. It had been such a long time since he had last seen her. A maid came in the room. "Yes my lord?" she asked in a quiet sweet voice. Zuko smiled and looked at the older lady.

"Two cups of hot coacoa please." he said back. She nodded and walked out of the room. He walked over to the chair in front of Katara and sat down. "How do you like my study, I wanted a window in the room so I had to change rooms." he said and laughed a little.

Katara looked at him and sighed. He has such beautiful gold eyes. He still has that sweet soul of the fourteen year old boy I had first met. Zuko looked at her and smiled a sweet and warm smile. She smiled back and folded her hands in her lap.

Zuko put a hand on her hands and gripped them. "It's okay, you can tell me when your ready." he said. She sighed and looked down in her lap. She smiled and took a deep breath. "I remember my brother always use to tell me a story to put me to sleep after I came home from here." she said and a tear ran down her cheek. She missed everyone already.

Zuko patted her hands. She looked at him. He nodded. "He would always say, there is a battle in side us all, a bad wolf and a good wolf...This is silly." she said. He shook his head and smiled. "Keep going I don't think it's silly at all." he said in a sweet brotherly way.

"The evil wolf is anger,envy,jealousy,sorrow,regret,greed,arrogance,self-pity,guilt,resentment,inferority,lies,false pride,superiority,and ego." she took a deep breath and looked at him. He nodded. "The good wolf is joy,peace,love,hope,serenity,humility,kindness,benevolence,empathy,geberostity,truth,compassion and faith." she said and she frowned. He stood up and walked over to her. She got up and hugged him.

"I miss them so much." she said and a couple of tears ran down her cheeks. He hugged her tighter. "Which wolf wins?" he asked her. She looked up at him. "The one you feed." she said and hugged him again. "Which wolf do you think you are?" Zuko asked and pushed some lose hair behind her ears.

"Both." she mummbled into his shirt. He smiled. "I think your the good wolf, so compassionate and loving, peaceful." he said and ran his fingers through her hair. She smiled and enjoyed his soft delicate hands. "Which one are you Zuko?" she asked in his shirt. He smiled and was silent for a little bit.

"I would have to say the evil wolf." he said and frowned a little. She laughed in his shirt. "You an evil wolf?" she said and looked at him. He had sorrow and diffrent emotions in his eyes. "I have been throught much since you have been here Katara, it's been six years." he said and frowned.

"My father banished me, I had to find the Avatar before I could come home, but he showed me how to care, We went together and defeated my father." he said and looked at the window. "You..you killed your father?" she asked. He nodded and looked at he again. "It's not easy for me either, and sometime I would like you to meet him." he said. She raised an eyebrow. "Who?" she asked. He smiled a little. "The Avatar."

Knock.Knock. "Come in." Zuko yelled. The older woman who had been in there eairlier walked in with a tray and two cups with a kettle. "You hot coacoa sir." she said and set the tray down on the table. Zuko nodded. "That will be all, Thank you." he said. The woman nodded and walked out of the room.

Zuko picked up a cup and poured some brown liquid in it. He handed it to Katara. She smiled and took it. She sat down and blew on the liquid. She took a sip and sighed. Zuko smiled and poured himself a cup. He sat down in his chair and took a little sip. "Now are you ready to tell me what you wanted to?" he asked in a kind voice.

She nodded and set her cup down on the little stand by her chair. She looked at him and smiled a little. "I have a diffrent past Zuko, I'm not sure if I can do this." she said and looked at her hands in her lap. "Of course you can, and after your done I can tell you mine." he said. She nodded and looked back at him.

"I never knew my parents me and my brother were found on the porch of Master Aang's door. No one knew were we came from or who we were. But the only thing they did knows was what a note said that was on my basket. It said, 'Take care of my little ones.' and that was all I knew of whoever I came from." She took a deep breath and looked at Zuko. He nodded and made the looked that she took as a 'keep going' look.

_My brother and I grew up on a little island called Kyoshi. I grew up around my best friend Python. We were as you call them assasins. I never wanted to be I just wanted to grow up with my real parents. They never told me that I wasn't theirs but I knew. They had lighter skin I have darker, their earth nation, I'm water. _

_I found out I could water bend when I was six. Me and Python, Sokka, and his girl friend Suki all trained in combat. We were practicing and I got made when a boy threw a rock at me and hit me in my leg. I put my hands up and threw water at him. I had no idea what I did. But he never came back. _

_I told my parents Kia my mother and Pio my father. They were very frightened and almost sold me to the fire nation. But Master aang save me. "You will work on my account as an assasin now that I have save your life." he said in a voice that I could never forget. _

_Python saw how misserable I was and killed her parents and mine. She came to Master Aang and told him of what she had done. She was not sad,mad, or did not deny it she was proud of what she did. Her and me stuck together every momment never leaving each other unless we had a mission. But we would write to each other. _

_Once when Python left me she met someone and she never told me. I felt so betrayed when she left for him one day. She said it was a mission. But I never saw her scroll and she always shows me her scroll. I asked Master Aang and he denied. _

_She ended up killing him for giving him everything she knew, and found out he was a spy from the fire nation. During her absence, a boy and a prince came to the island and destroyed it. He kind of looked like you. And there was a girl and a boy. Both water nation and the boy was the avatar._

_About a month later Python came home and helped us rebuild the village. I went on some missions she went on some. We became friends again. Python started to share everything with me like we use to. But right when I thought things couldn't get worse. A man name Commander Zhoa came and destroyed the village again. He was about to take me but Python got me back and we ran them off the island. _

"And thats my life line up till now." she sighed and looked at him. He raised an eyebrow. "I know thats not all I can see it in your eyes Katara, but I understand. We will have you write to him tommarow if that is okay." she nodded and took another sip of her drink.

* * *

Okay I bet your probobly like what the heck where is this story going to go? Well these chapters are just to get Zuko's trust. You'll see a lot more action later! R&R

- Z.F


End file.
